For example, a plurality of optical fibers extending from an optical fiber-cable is fusion-bonded to other optical fibers in a fusion tray to be connected and connected to a terminal device. Such an optical fiber-cable accommodates a large number of optical fibers. Therefore, for example, the optical fiber-cable is laid to a building where a terminal device is installed, and the optical fibers extending from the optical fiber-cable are branched in the building.
As an optical fiber-cable branch member which branches a plurality of optical fibers extending from an optical fiber-cable, conventionally, there has been a branch case which takes an optical fiber-cable in, branches a plurality of optical fibers extending from the optical fiber-cable, inserts the optical fibers into a hollow tube, and takes out the optical fibers from a take-out port (for example, refer to Patent Document 1) This branch case has an intake port and a plurality of optical fiber take-out ports, branches the optical fibers in the optical fiber-cable taken in from the intake port, and takes out the branched optical fibers from the plurality of take-out ports.